Precius Moments
by Chibi-Malfoy
Summary: Sexto año de los merodeadores, momentos inolvidables Cap II: Un nuevo año Los chicos van al Callejon Diagon, nuevas travesuras, reencuentros y por sobretodo... ¡Trampa!.. ¡si! Remus miente en adivinación ¬¬ Fic mio y de mi amiga Cissy!
1. Canuto Desolado

**Capitulo I:**

Canuto Desolado:

La ancestral casa de los Black ubicada en el número 12 de Grimmauld place, se caracterizaba por estar habitada por una de las familias de sangre más pura que quedaban en el mundo mágico, algo que tal vez los hacia creer que pertenecían a la realeza.

Todos los Black, se sentían orgullosos de ello, todos menos aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, todos menos Sirius Black.

Las dos primeras semanas de las vacaciones de verano, ya habían terminado y la situación al interior de la casa se tornaba cada vez mas insoportable para Sirius, a quien la sola idea de considerarse superior a los demás por su apellido y de ser tratado como la maldición de la familia, por ser como era, lo irritaba de sobremanera.

La mañana del 14 de julio, el chico se despertó de un sueño intranquilo, había estado en un bosque donde extrañamente aparecían las cabezas de elfo doméstico reducidas por su tía Elladora, Sirius no logró conocerla, pues ella había muerto muchos años antes de su nacimiento, situación que al muchacho no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues por lo que de ella sabía, no la caía nada bien.

Aún en la cama se desperezó para levantarse, se vistió y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde sentados a la mesa encontró a su mamá y a Regulus, su hermano menor.

-Buenos días- saludo sin muchos ánimos a la vez que se sentaba algo alejado.

Silencio y unas cuantas miradas de reproche de parte de su madre fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, se acercó un tazón de cereales y comenzó a servirse una tostada, mientras escuchaba como de costumbre los odiosas peroratas de Walburga, su mamá.

-Y es que no puedo creerlo, ya es el segundo premio recibido por servicios al colegio, es mas que evidente que tu si eres digno del apellido Black, siempre nos traes alguna noticia de la cual ponernos orgullosos, todo lo contrario a Sirius, que las únicas noticias que nos trae son los millones de puntos que quitaron por su culpa a Griffindor, sinceramente no logró entender que tan mal hicimos tu padre y yo para criar a un hermano tan inútil como el tuyo- señaló volviendo la cabeza de su hijo menor al mayor.Sirius que llevaba oyendo lo mismo desde el comienzo de las vacaciones no le prestó importancia y siguió engullendo su desayuno en total tranquilidad. Para él ya era rutina que se le comparase en todo con su "excepcional hermano". Walburga continuó:

-Claro, y como eres un alumno modelo no me sorprendería que este año además seas prefecto, no como Sirius, que jamás consiguió honores en su quinto año, y dudo profusamente que en los dos restantes pueda hacer mucho, aunque de todos modos si lograse algo, que gracia tendría viniendo de la peor casa que jamás a tenido Hogwarts, como olvidar la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar, fue una total deshonra cuando nos informaron que un Black había quedado en griffindor- añadió inyectando sus ojos en el chico, que apretó con fuerza la cuchara intentando apaciguar sus ganas de lanzarle el cereal a su madre en la cara.

Aun no satisfecha la mujer siguió con su discurso esta vez alzando un poco mas la voz y mirando con aun mas profundidad a su primer hijo.

-Por lo demás, como si fuese poco, este desconsiderado e irrespetuoso a su estirpe, osa juntarse con mugrientos sangres sucias, pobretones y traidores a la sangre¿o no es así Sirius, estas feliz de reunirte con los imbeciles de tus amigos ¿no, claro y por donde dejas a tu familia te importa un reverendo bledo. Aunque, a decir verdad no me sorprenden tus juntas, después de todo ellos son tan inútiles como lo eres tu.-terminó, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Sirius apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza, tanto así, que la cuchara llegaba a tiritar en su mano derecha, para él, eso había sido todo, la gota que derramo el vaso, llevaba 16 años escuchando las indirectas e insultos de su madre, tenía claro que para si mismo podía soportarlos, pero que se metiera con las personas a las que el mas quería, y las únicas que lo valoraban y apreciaban tal cual era, no lo podría aguantar.

Se levanto de la silla aun conteniéndose de arremeter contra su madre y en tono encolerizado, pero casi en un susurro por la contracción de sus músculos pronunció:

-No se atreva a insultar a mis amigos en mi presencia, ellos valen mil veces mas de lo que alguna vez usted podría siquiera desear, así que piénselo muy bien antes de llegar a pronunciar el nombre de alguno de ellos, pues no se merecen tanta estupidez salida de la boca de una mujer tan…. De una mujer como usted- finalizó y abandonó la estancia con gran rapidez dejando en la cocina atónitos tanto a Walburga como a Regulus.

Subió las escaleras y caminó los enormes pasillos a gran velocidad, le palpitaban las sienes y tenía los puños tan apretados que casi se hacia daño, llego a su habitación y azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico recorrió su cuarto con la mirada, era pequeño, en comparación al resto, y carente de todas las comodidades de las que gozaban los demás, esa era otra de las humillantes formas en que su familia le demostraba todo su desprecio. Empacó su baúl del colegio, un cofre de madera grabado con la letras S y B, que había adquirido en su primer año, guardando en él todas sus pertenencias, no tardó mucho, debido a las pocas que tenía, lanzó el baúl con cuidado por la ventana y se disponía a bajar por aquella enorme haya, que se encontraba al borde, única testigo de sus tantas escapatorias, cuando de pronto recordó a sus amigos, y lo decepcionados que estarían de él si no realizaba una travesura antes de marcharse. Meditó un momento hasta que dio, por fin, con la broma perfecta.

Tomo todos los fuegos artificiales y bombas fétidas que poseía y se dirigió raudo a la habitación de Regulus. La perfecta habitación de su hermano, tan perfecta como lo era él, estaba pintada de verde y al igual que el resto de la casa se iba a convertir en minutos en una ruina.

Puso todos los fuegos artificiales en lugares estratégicos para que cuando su "querido" hermano entrase se activarán, y si tenía suerte tal vez uno le caería en el ojo. Lanzó todas las bombas fétidas para que el olor atrajera la atención de Regulus, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que era mucho mas probable que aquel olor fuese mucho mas atrayente para su amigo Peter, rió con ganas ante la ocurrencia. Aun con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto, corrió al suyo y bajó por el árbol con una destreza solo digna de él. El pelinegro tomó su baúl y se dirigió a la acera, sacó su varita y la mantuvo en alto, segundos después el autobús noctámbulo paro en seco abriéndole las puertas, invitándole a pasar, le lanzó el equipaje a un tímido chico que se encontraba en el interior y le dijo:

-Esperen tan solo 5 segundos, quiero darme un gusto. El chico le miró extrañado, pero al ver la sonrisa que mantenía Sirius no le quedó otra cosa mas que acceder.

-5…4…3-Contaba Sirius con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro-2…1…

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, seguido por un montón de insultos, todos en su nombre.

-Música para mis oídos-dijo en un suspiro el moreno- Al valle de Godric por favor-añadió mientras subía al autobús y le pasaba 10 sickles al muchacho..

El autobús no tardó mas de 5 minutos en llegar al valle, ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar en él, pues su familia no lo consideraba digno de un Black, y ese simple hecho de desaprobación, lo hacia perfecto para él, la oveja mas negra de toda su bendita estirpe.

Tomó su baúl, y salió del bus, el cual desapareció de inmediato, sabía exactamente donde buscar, su amigo le había dado tantas veces la dirección de su casa para que lo visitara que se la había aprendido de memoria, al escapar de su repugnante casa, en lo primero que pensó fue en él. Había ido un par de veces a su hogar, así que sabía donde dirigirse, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos, tras los cuales salió de la casa, un chico de gafas y pelo azabache totalmente desordenado, era James Potter

-¿Sirius?-dijo el chico desconcertado.

-Así es James¿Qué no me ves¿O a caso tus gafas perdieron aumento?- le espetó Sirius con su característica sonrisa

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó James sonriendo, pero atontado a la vez.

-Me vengo a vivir contigo- dijo Sirius, James solo atinó a abrazarlo y a sonreír con aun mas ganas.

Ambos entraron a la casa animados y conversando. Por lo visto, para los chicos, estas serían las mejores vacaciones, de todas.


	2. Un nuevo año

**Capitulo II:**

Un nuevo año:

Los dos meses de vacaciones habían pasado tan rápido, que los chicos aún no creían que mañana debían entrar de nuevo a clases. Para Sirius después de haber pasado todas las vacaciones de sus años en Hogwarts junto a sus familiares y rezagado en Grimmauld Place, estas sin duda habían sido las mejores, esta vez se encaminaría a su nuevo año escolar con la memoria fresca de buenos recuerdos. Por su parte James se sentía completamente igual, era genial la sensación de haber convivido con su mejor amigo y cómplice de todas sus travesuras por dos largos meses.

Aquella mañana se habían levantado como a las diez, demasiado temprano para los chicos que acostumbraban estar en pié cerca de la una de la tarde. Pero ese día era la excepción, ya que debían ir a comprar todos los útiles escolares al Callejón Diagon, tarea que por supuesto, habían pospuesto hasta el final, se sentaron juntos a la mesa a la vez que saludaban al señor Potter que salía apresurado de la cocina.

-¡Hey Sirius, hoy debemos aprovechar para saciar nuestras "necesidades", tu me entiendes-dijo James con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si, pero jamás encontraremos en el Callejón Diagon sortilegios tan maravillosos como los de Zonko

-¿Recuerdas la vez que le pusimos bombas fétidas al salón de trofeos¿y Filch casi se desmaya?

-¡Como olvidarlo!-afirmo Sirius riendo junto a su amigo.

Siguieron desayunando entre carcajadas, cuando terminaron los interrumpió la mamá de James, apresurándolos para que fueran al vestíbulo.

-Lleguen antes de las siete chicos, no como los otros días-les ordenó mientras depositaba en las manos de los muchachos millones de granitos de polvos flu.

Ambos intercambiaron una serie de miradas encubridoras, y tras arrebatarle los polvos a la señora Potter , corrieron hacia la chimenea, en su carrera por entrar primero llegaron al mismo tiempo y como era de esperarse chocaron el uno contra el otro. (**N/A**: Hay que ver si son unos monos! )

-¡Hey, quítate, yo llegue primero-reclamó James

-¡Pero que dices¡Tu no le ganas ni a Colagusano!

-¡Apártate Canuto! O te embestiré con mi cornamenta

-¿Hablas de los cuernos que te dejó tu novia del año pasado?

-¡Pero si no tuve ninguna novia!

-¡Bueno, pero hubiese pasado si la hubieses tenido, es decir¿Cómo podría resistirse¡teniendo TÚ, un amigo como YO!

-¡Chicos.. chicos¡Ya paren!-Interrumpió Isadora, la madre de James- Sirius, querido, sal de la chimenea y deja que el loco de mi hijo se vaya primero. Sirius obedeció sonriente mientras su amigo reclamaba por los comentarios de su madre.

-¡Eres mala¡En serio!... Yo… ¿loco?... yo no estoy loco… ¿o si?... no.. no lo estoy… bueno… quizás un poco- dijo apesumbrado a la vez que lanzaba los polvos flu a las llamas, y tras pronunciar ¡Callejón Diagon, desaparecía en el fuego.

Sirius se despidió de la señora Potter e imitó a su amigo. El viaje fue igual que siempre, una ráfaga de luces verdes lo envolvía, podía ver las otras chimeneas pasar a la velocidad de la luz, a su alrededor, el hollín se le metía en los ojos, cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado aterrizó sobre James.

-Me gustan las representaciones de amor, pero creo que esto es demasiado- afirmó James al observar a su amigo sobre él.

-No creas que quise hacerlo- dijo Sirius parándose y tendiéndole una mano al chico de gafas mientras se aprisionaba el costado izquierdo- además, creo que me enterraste la cornamenta.

-Ja, Ja, Ja,- dijo sin ganas James sacudiéndose la túnica.

-Hey… ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Guacala!- respondió James a la vez que enseñaba su mano llena de excremento.

-¡Ah¡la tienda de mascotas!- exclamaron al unísono ambos chicos.

Salieron sonrientes del lugar, y en cuanto habían avanzado unos pasos, se encontraron con Lily Evans, una de sus compañeras de casa, pero que como Sirius bien sabía, en los años anteriores para James, se había convertido en mucho más que una simple compañera.

-Mira quien viene ahí James¡Nuestra pelirroja favorita!

-Piérdete Black-dijo Lily con su característica fría indiferencia.

-Hola Lily-saludó James con la voz y pose mas caballerosa que tenía, mientras Sirius le sacaba la lengua a la chica- ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien… hasta que te vi Potter.

La muchacha aceleró el paso y se perdió de vista dejando a James sonriéndole a la nada.

-¿Qué le he hecho para que me odie tanto?

-Por lo visto existir

-Gracias por el apoyo Canuto, eres de mucha ayuda- dijo sarcásticamente

-De nada, me encanta ayudar- respondió Sirius sin notar el sarcasmo

Los chicos siguieron caminando callejón abajo, Canuto que había crecido 5 centímetros durante el verano, necesitaba una túnica nueva. Llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin que los recibió muy atenta, Sirius se probó 8 túnicas consiguiendo por un milagro que la última le gustase y fuese de su medida, James se reía con ganas cada vez que salía del probador y la vestimenta le quedaba peor que la anterior.

Al finalizar, Madame Malkin envolvió la prenda y se la pasó a Sirius, el muchacho, pago algo cohibido pero como siempre, sin dejar su encantadora sonrisa.. (**N/A**: simplemente… ADORABLE!)

-Hasta luego, vuelvan cuando quieran- se despidió la mujer agitando también su mano y antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de los chicos alcanzó a gritar un "saludos a la familia Black", y los muchachos desaparecieron.

Después de alejarse unos pasos Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un tono de voz nada común en él, replicó.

-Claro antes de enviarle saludos a mi madre prefiero casarme con uno de los escregutos de Hagrid.

-¿Y quien no?- preguntó James riendo y pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo- Y bien…¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-A Flourish and Blotts¿Ya viste la lista de este año, tenemos unos libros que parecen horribles, y también ¡horriblemente caros!

-Si, pero no te preocupes tu tío te dejo lo suficiente.

-¡Así es! Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy del viejo Alphard, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que fuera la nueva escoria de la familia.

Ingresaron en la librería donde divisaron y saludaron a unos cuantos compañeros de curso, y tras comprar los diversos tomos siguieron su camino por el callejón.

-¡Allí está!- dijo Sirius señalando una tienda apartada con un gran letrero azul de letras plateadas que anunciaban las palabras "_Shape and Squeze"_ y debajo dos "S" entrelazadas.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo James- veremos como se las arregla el bueno de Filch con nuestras "buenas acciones" de este año

Ambos se acercaron a los ventanales del almacén y observaron los instrumentos que relucían en su interior, todos poseían una pequeña inscripción con sus nombres.

-¡Mira Sirius, pergaminos groseros, plumas cambia palabras¡Genial!

-¡Entremos!- exclamó emocionado

Los chicos ya estaban bastante grandes, eso lo sabían, pero cuando de su máxima pasión se trataba no les importaba comportarse como todos unos pequeños niños. (**N/A**: Unos amores… ya me dejo de interrumpir U)

Dentro de la tienda encontraron aún mas sortilegios distribuidos en las vitrinas, ambos los miraban mientras caminaban por el lugar absortos en sus pensamientos, de seguro planeando alguna de sus maniobras. Un hombre anciano salió de detrás de las cortinas, utilizaba unas gafas muy gruesas, tenía los ojos verdes profundos y una graciosa mata de pelo canoso le caía por la frente, al ver a los muchachos se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Si¿Qué desean?

Los chicos salieron de la tienda con bolsas llenas de fabulosos objetos. Sirius llevaba una recordadora falsa, un instrumento que en vez de mostrar el espeso humo rojo cuando se olvidaba algo , te sorprendía con odiosas frases como: "_Olvidaste el cerebro esta mañana", _o _"Debes recordar que eres un grandísimo imbécil"_ , también había comprado "caramelos hablararo", que producían en el que se los comiese un extraño efecto que los hacia hablar con palabras que nadie comprendía, llevaba además un pack de insignias para embrujar y por supuesto una buena dotación de bombas fétidas y fuegos artificiales.

James por su lado había comprado "chocolates expulsivos", que hacían que quien los tragase no parara de expulsar gases, también "jabones salebarros" que tenía pensado dejar casualmente en el baño de prefectos y sus adorados "chicles insultate tu mismo" que producían largas jornadas de groserías fuertes, y todas dirigidas en tu nombre, por último no podía dejar de lado sus preciadas bombas fétidas y fuegos artificiales.

Los dos felices por sus nuevas adquisiciones se dirigieron por expresa petición del estómago de Sirius, a tomar helados. James pidió su helado favorito, una extraña mezcla de vainilla, menta, chocolate, lúcuma y frutilla, roseado con chips y en un doble cono con baño de chocolate. Sirius ordeno lo mismo solo que una doble ración, para que como el decía, pudiese comer saludable y crecer fuerte.

Estaban a mitad de su helado cuando el cerebro de Sirius comenzó a trabajar.

-"_Este helado esta delicioso y tiene tanto chocolate, si como el_ _que le gusta a Remus… si… Remus… es un buen amigo…"-_pensaba Sirius, cuando de pronto recordó…

-Oye James…

-¿Si Canuto?- respondió con la boca llena

-Creo que olvidamos algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado James

-A cierto lobito que esta detrás tuyo y te mira con cara de odio- dijo Sirius con gestos de niño bueno.

-¡Que clase de amigos son ustedes?-bramó Remus acercándose a la mesa.

-¡Remusin!-exclamaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo saltando de sus asientos

-¿Cómo esta nuestro prefecto favorito?- pregunto melosamente el moreno de gafas.

-¡Perfecto, después de que los llame 10 veces en Flourish and Blotts

-Ejeeem….¡Fue culpa de Sirius-gritó James apuntando a su compañero.

-¿Ah?.. ¿yo?.. ¿Por qué?... No se vale yo siempre tengo la culpa

-¡Si siempre la tienes!... pero ya… eso no importa, lo siento Remus y Sirius también lo siente.

-Yo no he dicho nada- Afirmó Sirius moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Cállate, no arruines mas las cosas

-¡Ah!.. si, yo también los siento.

Remus les dirigió una mirada asesina, tras pensarlo unos segundos y calmarse, se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-Esta bien… los perdono, pero solo por sus caras de bobos- aclaró mientras sonreía-¿Qué tal el verano?

-¡Excelente!-dijo Sirius- ¡el mejor de todos¿y tu?

-Igual, la Conferencia de Historia de la Magia para Jóvenes Magos, fue muy interesante¡Y para que hablar de los magos de Venecia, en general, me lo pasé muy bien.

-¡Me alegro, supongo que Historia de la Magia no es una porquería si no la enseña Binns- señaló James

Remus lo miró con reprobación, y tras unos segundos preguntó.

-¿Y que tal las MHB?

-¿Las que?- cuestionó un extrañado Sirius.

-Las MHB- repitió calmadamente su amigo.

Sirius y James se miraron confundidos por un instante, hasta que Remus resoplando indicó.

-¿Los exámenes de quinto curso¿Matriculas de honor en brujería?... ¿Aquellas pruebas en las que después de terminar aprovecharon oportunidad para molestar a Quejicus?…¿Les suena?

-¡Ah!-exclamo James reaccionando al instante- Si fue bueno molestar a Snape- afirmó en tono soñador mientras miraba el cielo- Ah claro….Si nos fue bien, 7 MHB cada uno, y gracias a el glorioso Merlín nos libramos de Adivinación y de las millones de revueltas de duendes, de las cuales claramente no he entendido nada en historia de la magia. ¿Y como te fue a ti?

-Bien supongo, 10 MHB, y aún no estoy seguro de que materias dejar.

-¡SUPONES¿¡10 MHB¿Qué clase de cerebro marciano es el que tienes en la cabeza!

-¡Pero si son pocas!- reclamó ante las miradas sarcásticas de sus amigos- bueno, supongo que son bastantes- se corrigió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Y bien lobito¿Qué has pensado en dejar?

-Creo que Adivinación, lo de mentir no se me da nada bien.

-¿Quieres decir que mentías en adivinación?- Pregunto James con cara de falsa sorpresa.

-Si, por supuesto¿Acaso tu no?

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices, abrieron los ojos al máximo y comenzaron a negar.

-Por supuesto que no, mentir va en contra de nuestra ética, además la Adivinación es una ciencia no un juego- Dijo Sirius preocupado

-Adivinar mentes es un arte, claro, menos la de canuto, esa esta vacía

-¡Hey!...¿Y tu que me dices¡solo piensas en Evans!

-Al menos yo pienso.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Cornamenta.

-¡Uff!- suspiró aliviado Remus- creía que era en serio.

-Si…pero sigues siendo un.. ¡Lobito tramposo!

-¡Lobito tramposo!

-¡Lobito tramposo!

-Ya chicos, cállense, la gente nos observa- suplicó Remus

-Por supuesto que nos miran si estoy yo con ustedes, es imposible no admirarme- dijo esta vez Sirius

-Ehhh… si Sirius, lo que tu digas…-sentenció Remus con cara sarcástica.

Los muchachos hicieron las compras que les faltaban y cuando quedaban diez minutos para las siete, se despidieron fuera de la tienda de animales. James y Sirius entraron por la chimenea del lugar y tras lanzar los polvos flu, parecieron en la casa de los Potter. El resto de la tarde se paso como una exhalación, cenaron con los padres de James, arreglaron el baúl por expresa orden de Isadora y cerca de las 11 PM se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas camas, desperezándose y rasqueteándose los ojos. Aún no se despertaban del todo, ni siquiera con los zarandeos del señor Potter.

-Buenos días Canuto

-Hola Cornamenta

Bajaron las escaleras y desayunaron en silencio, cuando lo terminaron y se esfumo el sueño que sentían, volvieron a hablar con su acostumbrado humor de siempre.

-Traigan los baúles muchachos, ya estamos retrasados-informó el padre de James

-¡_Accio _baúl!- dijeron ambos al unísono, y un par de baúles comenzaron a descender las escaleras, los chicos los tomaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

-Tendrán cuidado este año- señaló la señora Potter mientras ordenaba la camiseta de James- procuren no meterse en problemas y sacar buenos resultados en los estudios.

-¿Problemas mamá¿Con quienes crees que hablas, los amigos del prefecto Lupin, jamás se meten en problemas.

-Si claro, díganle eso a Dumbledore, aunque tampoco creo que les haga mucho caso, bueno, ya váyanse que falta poco para las 11.

Isadora abrazó y besó a su hijo y a Sirius.

Los muchachos salieron y fuera encontraron al señor Potter esperándolos cerca del auto.

-Rápido chicos, suban el equipaje.

Ambos obedecieron y luego se metieron en el carro, que por dentro era por lo menos 3 veces mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Estuvieron en marcha por las calles cerca de una media hora, en la que los chicos no pararon de bromear junto al padre de James, y cuando por fin arribaron a la Estación King Cross, el reloj marcaba diez minutos para las once.

-¡Apresúrense van a llegar tarde!

Los dos amigos salieron corriendo del auto, sacaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a la estación, lo lanzaron al carrito mas cercano, donde casi golpean a una anciana y corrieron a la estación 9 y ¾ apartando a todos de su paso. Al cruzar la pared entre los ándenes 9 y 10, se encontraron con un majestuoso tren de color escarlata.

-¡Hey chicos aquí!- señalo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel

-¡Lobito tramposo!- exclamó Sirius, pero se callo de inmediato ante el codazo que le propino James- ¡Auch!

Ambos se acercaron a Remus y tras unos segundos llegó Peter, otro de sus amigos a pararse junto a ellos, era un muchacho bajito y algo menudo que caminaba tambaleándose y unos mechones castaños le caían por sus hundidos ojos.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó a la vez que se lanzaba sobre ellos y los apretujaba con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Peter¡quítate de encima!- reclamó James que trataba de soltarse

El tren comenzó a pitar y los 4 amigos subieron junto a su equipaje, caminaron por el pasillo y encontraron un compartimento vacío al final de los vagones.

Se acomodaron en los asientos del espacio, Remus que llevaba a su lechuza Spooty, se sentó junto a ella y cerca de la ventana, por la que Peter se despedía animadamente de la señora Pettigrew a través del cristal, el expreso inicio su marcha aumentando lentamente de velocidad, tras doblar una curva el andén se perdió de vista, dando paso a verdes árboles y altas montañas.

-¿Cómo han estado¿Lo pasaste bien en casa de James¿Qué tal las MHB¿Disfrutaste la Conferencia de Historia de la Magia¿Y como….?

-¡Ya¡cálmate Peter!- gritó Sirius- ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso

-Ahhh- suspiró Peter- lo siento

Los chicos comenzaron a comentar acerca de sus vacaciones, a expresa petición de Peter, mientras se entretenían jugando Snacks explosivos. El viaje había sido muy divertido, pero de pronto una chica alta y de cabellos rojizos irrumpió en el vagón.

-Lupin, debemos ir a patrullar por los pasillos

-Ah, esta bien- dijo el muchacho perezosamente

-Apresúrate que no me hace gracia estar en este vagón

-¿Y eso porque¿Te asustamos Evans?- preguntó Sirius en tono burlón

-Tu quisieras Black…me voy…

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo James embelesado- quiero decir… apresúrate Lunático

Remus salio del compartimiento en compañía de Lily, y fuera, se reunió con el resto de prefectos pertenecientes a las diferentes casas. Pero al interior del vagón, las partidas de Snack explosivos habían terminado y James se limitaba a observar los terrenos pasar con la mirada pérdida, Sirius se percató de la situación y golpeándolo en el brazo inicio una de sus entretenidas conversaciones.

Remus caminó hasta el vagón de los prefectos y se sentó junto a Martin O´Connor, el chico Ravenclaw lo saludó con entusiasmo e inicio una plácida platica. Lily se quejaba de los sabores que le habían tocado en sus grageas y Mike Stevens, el prefecto de Hufflepuff , preguntaba constantemente donde se habían metido los Slytherins.

En ese instante irrumpieron en la estancia los mencionados prefectos, una muchacha morena, delgada y de cabellos castaños, llamada Caroline Mower y un chico alto rubio y atractivo de nombre Zach Harris.

-¡Slughorn a veces es una molestia!-Replicaba la muchacha mientras se sentaba frente a Remus y posaba 3 enormes libros en el lugar vacío de su izquierda- ¿Dónde esta la famosa premio anual de este año?

-Aún no llega- respondió Martin

-¡Siento el retraso¡Me había olvidado!- señaló sonriente una joven de Hufflepuff parada en el umbral de la puerta

-¡Por fin Anne!- exclamó Lily

-Esta bien, terminemos rápido con esto, la primera ronda nocturna será… mmm…- pensaba mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y los desdoblaba- ¡Ah si, el viernes de esta semana, las distribuciones, que quede claro por si hay algún problema y quieren matarme, las señaló Dumbledore.

Alexa Robbinson con Robert Longman, Evans y Stevens, Harris con O´Connor y Lupin con Mower, ya saben, tienen que estar en el vestíbulo a las 9:00 PM, para rondar por los lugares que se les indique, ahora las parejas de cada casa iran a rondar por los pasillos y por sobretodo a los de primero que estan en los vagones de adelante¡hacen un ruido horrible, bien eso es todo, yo me voy- salió por la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano y gritando "¡Suerte!" antes de desaparecer.

Los muchachos salieron en orden, Lupin se paró y su insignia de prefecto rodó por el suelo de inmediato se agacho para recogerla y en ese momento sus ojos chocaron por una fracción de segundo con unos oscuros profundos, no supo como definir lo que sintió de forma precisa, pero su corazón dio un vuelco, se aceleró de sobremanera y por algún motivo se puso extremadamente nervioso, a lo único que atinó fue a parase y musitar un entrecortado "lo siento".

-N..no… no te preocupes- respondió Caroline que se había levantado también, Remus notó un leve color rojo en sus mejillas

El muchacho se inclinó de nuevo y recogió su insignia además de los libros de la joven que estaban regados en el piso.

-Toma

-Gracias….bueno.. yo, yo me voy…tu también deberías

La chica salió, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, Lunático se digno a observar embelesado y confundido el lugar por el que había salido y tras formular unas cuantas preguntas extrañas en su cabeza, que sin duda se referían a las miles de sensaciones que había experimentado, siguió el mismo camino y llegó hasta el pasillo.

-¡Ya era hora Remus¿Qué tanto hacías allí dentro?- pregunto Lily

-¿Eh?...ah…este… nada- respondió distraído el chico

-¿mmm¿seguro?

-si… ¿Por qué?

-Solo preguntaba…curiosidad

-Ustedes las mujeres siempre quieren saberlo todo

-Y ustedes los hombres, nunca saben nada

Los chicos siguieron su camino a través del corredor, regañando a unos cuántos traviesos que revoloteaban por allí. La ronda iba muy bien. Remus y Lily charlaban acerca de sus vacaciones, de las MHB, de las asignaturas que tomarían este año y una que otra cosa, de pronto una de las puertas del vagón más cercano, se abrió dando paso a unos 5 chicos que vestían túnicas verdes.

-¡Oh!... miren todos… a quien tenemos aquí…¡ a la sangre mas sucia de todo Hogwarts!- exclamó una chica de cabello claro cuando vio a Lily

-Vuelvan a sus vagones, no pueden estar en los pasillos- ordenó autoritario Remus

-¡uuuy, pero ¡que miedo, el señor prefecto nos manda a sentar- un chico grande y musculoso se adelantó del grupo empujando a Lupin

-¡No puedes hacer eso¡Somos prefectos, tenemos autoridad!- exclamó Lily- espera a que la profesora Mc´Gonagall se entere

-¿Y que le vas a decir preciosa¿Qué empujamos al pobre Lupin?- dijo un chico de cabello negro, acercándose no con muy buenas intenciones a Lily

-¡Aléjate de ella Spatbees!

-¿Y si no que?- susurró el chico a menos de un palmo de la chica- aquí no hay ningún profesor para castigarme

-¿Seguro?...

Se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos, todos los chicos se voltearon y vieron como una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros se acercaba al grupo.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, chico- dijo la mujer muy segura de sí

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada- reclamó el muchacho asustado- …¡Vamonos!- gritó a sus compañeros y en el instante que se cruzo con Lily en tono amenazador le aseguró: "te salvaste pero solo esta vez…"

-¿Estas bien pequeña?

-Si, estoy bien-respondió Lily secándose una lagrima- solo son un montón de tontos

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- señaló Lupin abrazando a su compañera- No quisiera ser mal educado…pero.. ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh, lo siento, la mal educada soy yo, mi nombre es Lucy Malfoy, su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, será un placer tenerlos en mi clase- añadió brindándoles una calurosa sonrisa- bueno.. ahora si me disculpan debo ir a mi vagón.. adiós.. un gusto.

Ambos chicos se quedaron hechos una piedra en medio del pasillo

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Lily en un susurro que denotaba el miedo en su voz

-¿No crees que será pariente de ese bastardo de Lucius¿no?- preguntó Remus con desconfianza, Lily solo negaba continuamente con la cabeza.

En tanto, el tren había aminorado su marcha, se sentía un suave traqueteo, hasta que frenó, habían llegado a Hogwarts. En ese momento la mayoría de los compartimentos se abrieron y unas cuantas cabezas asomaron detrás de las puertas. Los muchachos salieron de sus vagones, pero uno con especial entusiasmo.

-¡Hogwarts!- un chico moreno corrió la puerta y salió a toda marcha, seguido muy de cerca por otro de cabello alborotado, y muy por detrás uno gordito y rezagado que eufóricamente hacia intentos por llamar la atención de los anteriores.

-¡Sirius, James¡Espérenme!

-¡Carruaje, carruaje carruaje!- repetían sin césar James y Sirius observando a su alrededor

-¡Allí hay uno!- exclamó James señalando una diligencia negra conducida por caballos invisibles

-¡Chicos espérenme!- reclamó Remus- ¿No me iban a dejar aquí?.. ¿o si?

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras Remus subía al carro, Peter uniéndose a los dos primeros musito un "claro que no", y cuando ya estuvieron todos sentados los carruajes comenzaron su marcha.

Las diligencias llegaron sin demora al castillo, los estudiantes bajaron raudos y se dirigieron al comedor del colegio, todos comentaban con su amigos, saludaban a otros, y algunos solo gritaban.

-¡Comida¡Por fin!- sentenciaba por milésima vez Sirius mientras observaba la entrada de los pequeños de primer año por las puertas del comedor

-Ya cállate Sirius- reprochó Remus- habemos personas educadas que deseamos ver la selección.

-¡Argh!- gruñó Sirius- ¿a quien le importan esos mocosos, la selección es aburrida

- A la gente culta Canuto, apuesto que a Jemes le importa

-20 galleons a que no le importa

-5

-17

-5

-10

-5

-7

-5

-Esta bien 5- terminó por rendirse Sirius

- Yo apuesto a que este año encuentra mas feo a Snape- interrumpió Colagusano. Ambos chicos miraron confundidos a Peter, pero aceptaron

-Hey James… ¿James?.. ¡James!- llamó Remus exasperándose

-¿Ah?- respondió desorbitado James que se encontraba observando placidamente a cierta pelirroja unos puestos más allá.

-Tu eres una persona sensata James¿Cierto que la ceremonia de selección es uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes del primer día?

-Eeeh….- titubeo James distraído- ¿No creen que Quejicus esta mas feo este año?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta dirigió su atención a Lily nuevamente.

-¡Aja!- exclamó Peter con ademán triunfante- ¡Páguenme!

-¡Que injusto¡Pero si tu nunca ganas nada!- dijo Sirius abatido mientras le pasaba las monedas a su amigo, al igual que Remus

Al término de la selección, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y dando unas palmadas para llamar la atención señaló:

-No quiero aburrirlos con sermones de viejo, así que solo diré dos palabras.. ¡A comer!

Inmediatamente una enorme variedad de alimentos aparecieron sobre las mesas del comedor. Todos disfrutaron las delicias que ofrecía Hogwarts, unos con mas entusiasmo que otros. Cuando finalizaron la cena Remus se dirigió con los de primero a la torre de Gryffindor, el restos de merodeadores después de platicar con su "club de fans", hicieron lo mismo y al llegar a la Torre subieron a sus cuartos se colocaron las pijamas, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y tras unos segundos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Por fin capi nuevo n.n me demore un poco.. Respondiendo Review! Eriol Haruka: **GRACIAS! te amamos!... nuestro primer reviwer.. nos hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic! no dejes de leerlo que desde ahora se pone mas interesante! cuidate mil besitos.

**Porfis! no cuesta nadita un review es igual a una sonrisa!**


End file.
